Damnés
by Chipuliara
Summary: POST SAISON 9. Dean tel qu'il le connaissait est perdu, et aujourd'hui c'est Sam qui est seul. Alors pourquoi s'accrocher... Il n'a plus rien, plus rien que son humanité. Et il la troquera contre son frère, parce qu'il le peut, et parce qu'ils ont toujours fonctionné comme ça. Par sacrifices. OS ! /!\ SLASH, Wincest. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Supernatural ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

**Paring** : Dean / Sam

**Note** : Première publication sur ce fandom ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur eux, j'espère que ça vous plaira :3 (Très très court OS !)

**Avertissement** : SPOILER FIN SAISON 9 !

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>- Damnés -<strong>

Les choses ici ont changé. Tu le sens, c'est dans l'air. Ça sent le froid, la pluie un peu. Le feuillage, la terre, la mort aussi. L'alcool, le whisky, beaucoup. Il y a de la boue sur le parquet et de la sueur dans ton cou. Tu es sorti, tu as bu, mais c'est pas ça. C'est pas ça qui change, ce qui change c'est différent. Le verre d'une bouteille, froide entre tes doigts. Ce qu'il y a dans l'air, c'est ton calme, c'est ta peine, ta renonciation aussi.

Ton abdication, ta capitulation, ta défaite. Ta démission, ta désertion. Ton désistement, ton fléchissement, ton forfait, ta reddition. Ton renoncement, ta résignation.

Ton retrait, ta suspension.

T'as fini de te battre, t'en as assez. T'es trop vieux pour tout ça, ils sont loin tes vingt-deux ans. Combien de nuits, combien de matins. A ta montre il est presque minuit et ça fera dix ans que tu rentrais lundi.

Lundi.

Un rire passe tes lèvres, tu t'étouffes un instant. Ce n'est pas un rire vrai, ce n'est pas un rire triste non plus. C'est okay. Tout va bien se passer. Ça va bien ne pas aller. T'es pas seul, t'aimerais mais tu l'es pas. T'aimerais mais t'aimerais pas. Ton rire se tarit, t'es triste maintenant. Il te regarde et il se demande ce qu'il fait là. Il te dit que t'es bien sympa, mais qu'il a autre chose à faire. Il te dit que c'est quand tu veux, mais le plus tôt l'arrangerait.

Mais en même temps, il ment.

Parce que franchement, qui ne savourerait pas l'instant. L'âme de Sam Winchester, plein tueraient pour le droit de l'acheter. Tueraient les leurs. Tueraient leurs amis. Tueraient leurs patrons. Démons de merde. T'aimerais cracher ton dégoût sur le sol, mais même là t'es trop poli.

-Maintenant.

Il est minuit une à ta montre, et c'est le début d'une renaissance. Ton âme, ici et maintenant, contre une démonisation rapide. Rapide, douloureuse peut-être. Un pacte avec un chevalier de l'enfer, avec le mal en Winchester.

Le rictus sur le visage de ton frère te vrille le souffle. Parce que c'est lui, mais parce que non. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas s'il se souvient te toi, s'il te voit de ses yeux. Tu ne sais pas s'il te sent avec ses mains de grand frère, quand il t'allonge sur le matelas et qu'il s'assoit sur les hanches de son Sammy, le sien à lui.

Il se déshabille, il te déshabille. Il te caresse, tu fermes les yeux. Il t'embrasse, c'est rude, c'est brute, et tu pleures presque. Il t'embrasse, il te caresse, et c'est votre première fois. C'est la première fois qu'il te touche, qu'il te touche là et comme ça.

Tu bandes putain.

Mais c'est pas lui. C'est pas lui et bientôt c'est plus toi non plus. C'est pas lui, non, mais... Mais c'est lui que tu sens. Tes yeux fermés le sentent, sous le froid, sous la pluie, le feuillage, la terre, la mort, l'alcool, la boue, la sueur et le souffre, le souffre...

Tu gémis entre ses bras, tu geins, tu souffles. Il te pénètre et tu te dis que, peut-être, il l'aurait fait un jour. Mais tu te meurs, parce que tu vas jouir. Tu sais pas comment mais tu devines presque ce qu'il va t'arriver. C'est comme si déjà tu sentais toute humanité quitter ton corps. Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas ressentir, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être homme sans ce qui fait l'homme.

La douleur monte, ton sang bout. Tes ongles dans sa peau, tu ressens.

Tu ressens, et c'est la dernière fois. Il murmure à ton oreille quelques mots qui résonneront en toi pour l'éternité. Une sombre, une noire éternité. Tu hurles, d'agonies. Tu te souviens avec vécu pire, tu te souviens de l'enfer, de la cage, mais rien n'y change à ta douleur.

Et puis tu ne te souviens plus, parce que jamais ton corps n'a subi pareille transformation. Tu vas mourir, tu veux mourir. Tu t'accroches des forces qui te restent aux épaules nues de celui qui a un jour été ton frère. Et puis, et puis...

Plus rien. L'âme aussi noire que tes yeux, aussi noirs que ton cœur, aussi noir que tout le reste. Et plus que ces mots qui flottent entre ici et nulle part, et qui font rire et pleurer ton manque d'humanité. Ça aurait pu. Vous auriez pu.

_Il__ t'aimai__t__._

Et malgré toi, tu t'en souviendras.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a pas trop déprimés... oO<br>Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent ! :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt, et n'oublions pas que la saison 10 arrive à grands pas... ;)

Chip.


End file.
